Z Universe Idol
by BatWingteenavenger
Summary: A new twist on an old concept! The Z crowd participates in a test of skill that is as humiliating as it is inspiring! Vote now for your Favs! **DISCONTINUED!**


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, including the concept. All credit goes to the bands and the geniuses on YouTube who inspired this thing!

**A/N** As stated above, I watched several 'Z Idols' on YouTube and thought since my computer stinks and cannot upload vids, I'd instead write a fic. I know it's not the same, but picture what these characters would look like performing on this show and the rest will follow. You can vote for your favs by reviewing or sending me a message. Now, on to the show!

* * *

Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the very first season of Z Universe Idol! Let's start by saying hello to our three judges! First is King Kai from Otherworld!

**King Ka**i: Hello there citizens of the earth!

Next, from the planet of the Kais, we have Old Supreme Kai! (_**Supreme Kai waves**_) And finally, we have MR SATAN!!

**Mr. Satan**: YEAH!! ALRIGHT!!

Now, say hello to our stars!! This. . .is Z UNIVERSE IDOL!!

**(American Idol theme plays as the spotlights follow each contestant as they enter the stage.)**

The Perfect Cell!!

Freiza the Mighty!

Trunks from the Future!

Son of Goku—Goten!

Son of Vegeta—Li'l Trunks!

Chi-Chi the Feisty!

Bulma the Brave!

Prince of Saiyans—Vegeta!

Granddaughter Pan!

The Great Saiyaman!

(_**Flash of light**_)

The Unstoppable Gotenks!

Last but not least, Earth's champion, GOKU!!

Welcome all of you! This first round will be the Personal Round. Contestants will perform a song that best describes them, and the judges (and you, the fans) will judge each performance accordingly. Let us begin with the Perfect Cell!

**Don't you see that  
Bigger is better  
And better is bigger  
A little bit is never enough  
No no no!  
Don't you want it all?  
You want it, you know that you want it  
The fame and the fortune and more! (You want it all!)  
You want it, you know that you want it  
You gotta have your star on the door  
You want the world, nothing less  
All the glam and the press  
Only giving you the best reviews! Say it!  
I want it all!  
I want it, I want it, yeah!  
My name in lights at Carnegie Hall  
I want it all!**

(--HSM 3--)

(_**BOOOM!!**__! __**Cell creates skylight above stage, then bows to crowd.**_)

WOW!! Let's see what the judges have to say about that! King Kai, let's start with you.

**King Kai**: Well, I have to say this was a tad too silly for you, Cell. However, I definitely saw the self-centered and greedy side of your character in the song you picked. Blowing up the roof at the end was a little much though.

I see. Well, Supreme Kai, your turn! You look like you are about to puke!

**Supreme Kai: **I AM! You call _that _a performance?! You were so off key I wondered if the fire alarm was going off! As for the song choice, you could have done better! A chick sings that song! A HOT CHICK! You murdered it!

Mr. Satan?

**Hercule:** ZZZZZZZzzzzzzz! Huh? Oh! It was great!

On to the next contestant: Frieza the Mighty!

**No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it  
On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane, yeah**

**It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind it can control you  
I feel like a monster, oh  
Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Aint goin' play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise  
Your mind's in disturbia,(**_**Throws killer blast)**_** it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, **_**(Creeps across the judges table) **_**am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia, **

**--Rihanna—**

I liked that one, but what do the judges say?

**Supreme Kai: **Wowie! This is what I like to see! Your movements to the music were perfect and the song choice fit you perfectly! Good job!

**King Kai:** I'll be glad to agree with the Supreme Kai. Frieza, if you keep going like this, you'll knock this thing dead!

**Hercule: **I'm officially creeped out now.

Now, get ready for Granddaughter Pan!

**Sometimes i have dreams  
I picture myself flying  
Above the clouds  
High in the sky  
Conquering the world  
With my magic piano  
Never being scared****But then i realize  
I'm supergirl  
And i'm here  
To save the world  
And i wanna know  
Who's gonna save me?  
I'm supergirl  
And i'm here to  
Save the world  
And i wanna know  
Why i feel so alone**

**--Krystal Harris--**

Judges?

**S. K. **I'll save you, honey! (_**Drools**_**)** Beautifully done!

**King Kai: **ARE YOU INSANE?!! Pan, your performance was good and all, but the song makes you look way too vulnerable. You may want to consider a better one next time.

**Hercule: **It could be improved apon.

Next, Future Trunks!

**Superstar, where you from, how's it going?  
I know you, gotta clue whatcha doing  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby  
Look at you, getting more than just a re-up  
Baby you, got all the puppets with their strings up  
Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby**

**Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)**

**--Britney Spears—**

(_**Trunks winks to the crowd, one half of the female population hits the floor**__)_

**King Kai: !!! **You sly dog !!!

**Sup. Kai: **You're trouble and you can win. The swordplay was a nice touch too.

**Hercule:** I'll break you in half if you come near my Videl!!

Look out, ladies, Trunks is in the house! Now for his father, the prince of all Saiyans, VEGETA!!

**I know what darkness means  
(and the point to run from me)  
the isolation stings  
(so thick it wants to bleed)  
the echoes in my brain  
(all the things you said to me)  
you took my everything  
Now I'm coming for you**

**  
I won't back down  
I will not bow  
I've come to bring you hell  
And I can't forget  
things you did  
I've come to bring you hell  
I've come to bring you hell**

**--Fuel—**

**(**_**We interrupt this program due to the fact that the contestant blew up the cameras when he transformed into a Super Saiyan before ending the song.)**_

Sorry about that, folks. Unfortunately, the judges have been silenced for the moment, so we have to move on to Chi-Chi!

**It's out with the old  
and in with the new  
Goodbye clouds of grey  
hello skies of blue  
A dip in the pool  
A trip to the spa  
Endless days in my chaise  
The whole world according to moi  
Iced tea imported from England  
Lifeguards imported from Spain  
Towels imported from Turkey  
And turkey imported from Maine**

**I want fabulous  
That is my simple request  
All things fabulous  
Bigger and better and best  
I need something  
Inspiring  
To help me get along  
I need a little fabulous  
Is that so wrong?**

--HSM 2—

Now for Bulma! Take it away!

**Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
Spread the new around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock  
Standin' in the spotlight workin' up a sweat  
Givin' all i got and lovin' what i get  
I can't hold back what i feel inside  
and if i make you nervous, you better step aside**

**The girl can rock  
Don't say maybe or call me 'baby'  
I ain't crazy at all  
--Unknown—**

Now, give it up for the son of Vegeta—Li'l Trunks!

**First on the floor, you know that's me  
Bustin' out the moves like it's mtv  
I'm guessin' where i'm goin' cuz i lost my head  
Then i jumped on table, this is what i said  
People all around you gotta  
(come get it)  
Everyone together sing it loud  
(come get it)  
Jump all around come on  
(come get it)  
What...  
(come get it)  
Say it again  
(come get it)  
People all around you gotta  
(come get it)  
From the left to the right, make noise  
(come get it)  
Here we go now, come on  
Uh uh what what  
--Aaron Carter—**

Hey, the judges are back! What do you guys think?

**King Kai: **Eh, you _are _a party animal, Li'l Trunks but you also could use some work.

**Sup. Kai: **You are so _cute!_ If your mom heard that, she'd ground you big time. Good Job!

**Hercule: ** Um, good going.

Now for the son of Goku—GOTEN!

**"Don't worry about a thing,  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright.  
Singing': "Don't worry about a thing,  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright!"  
Rise up this mornin',  
Smiled with the risin' sun,  
Three little birds  
Pitch by my doorstep  
Singin' sweet songs  
Of melodies pure and true,  
Saying', ("This is my message to you-ou-ou:")  
Singing': "Don't worry 'bout a thing,  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright."  
Singing': "Don't worry (don't worry) 'bout a thing,  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright!"**

--Bob Marly—

**Sup. Kai: **Like father, like son!

**King Kai: **You couldn't be more right!

**Hercule: **!!!

Give it up for the great SAIYAMAN!!

**I am a question to the world  
Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment that's held in your arms  
And what do you think you'd ever say  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want me to be**

**  
And what do you think you'd understand  
I'm a boy- No, I'm a man  
You can't take me and throw me away  
And how can you learn what's never shown  
Yeah , you stand here on your own  
You don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here  
And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here**

--Treasure Planet—

**King Kai: **Well, at least he didn't do Kryptonite.

**Saiyaman: **Actually, I plan on doing that one later, during the Hero Round, I think.

**King Kai: (**_**faints)**_

**Sup. Kai: **Why are you still here?! GET OFF THE STAGE!!!

**Hercule: **I liked it . it was strong.

Give your attention to the one and only. . . GOTENKS!! Look out, folks, this little guy's not afraid to use his powers, so duck your heads and hope we survive!

**Buddy you're a boy  
Make a big noise playin' in the street  
Gonna be a big man some day  
You got blood on your face, big disgrace  
Kicking your can all over the place  
(singing)  
We will, we will rock you**

_**(Starts powering up. Building shakes)**_**  
We will, we will rock you**

_**(Turns Super Saiyan)**_**  
Buddy you're a young man  
Hard man, shouting in the street  
Gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on your face, big disgrace  
Waving your banner all over the place  
(singing)**

**We will, we will rock you**

**(**_**Throws energy blast)**_**  
We will, we will rock you**

_**(Throws energy blast)**_**  
We will, we will rock you**

_**(Powers down and bows)**_

**--Five—**

Wow! We almost lost the cameras again!

**Gotenks:** Too bad! I was hoping to end that song with a bang. Oh, well, guess there's always the next round!

**King Kai: **You better reign in those powers of yours or the only thing you're going to win is a ticket out! Otherwise, good job!

**Sup. Kai: **Movements were erratic but strong. No more energy blasts please!

**Gotenks: **You're no fun!

**Hercule: **I wouldn't want to mess with you!

**Gotenks: **That would be wise, old man.

OK! Time for the last contestant! The one, the only. . .GOKU!!

**Goku: **Hi everyone! _**(Waves)**_

**Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind  
There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
Where brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore  
We won't hesitate  
To break down the garden gate  
There's not much time left today**

**[Chorus:]  
Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long**

**-Cars-**

**Hercule: **Nice job!

**King Kai: **Step it up, Goku! Sheesh, the least you could do is stay in tune!

**Goku: **Sorry, guys. I'll do better next time, I promise!

**Vegeta (**_**From back stage**_**) **You'd better, Kakarot! I want you at your very best in the next round so I can prove I am superior! If you don't survive until the Finals then there will be no competition for me!

Well, Vegeta, Goku's fate, as well as the fate of ALL our contestants, lies in the hands of the viewers. Who will survive the first cut? Vote for your favorites and the contestants with the most votes will stay for round 2! Those with the least amount of votes will be sent home. _**VOTING FOR THE NEXT ROUND WILL CLOSE ON FRIDAY**_, so speak your mind, otherwise the judges will decide! Also, if you have a particular song you want to see the contestants perform, then send me a PM! The next round will be the LOVE ROUND- the contestants must sing a song that has to do with love (like 'Burnin' up' By the Jonas Brothers) so keep that in mind when you send ideas!

See you all next week on Z UNIVERSE IDOL!!


End file.
